


Vows: Dean and Castiel are getting married (Destiel Fluff)

by NEG85



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Abusive John Winchester, Bad Parent John Winchester, Boys In Love, Canon LGBTQ Character, Canon LGBTQ Male Character, Castiel and Dean Winchester Get Married, Comfort, Emotional Baggage, Fluff, Human Castiel (Supernatural), LGBTQ Character, LGBTQ Themes, Love, M/M, Oaths & Vows, Other, POV Castiel (Supernatural), POV Dean Winchester, Past Child Abuse, Romantic Fluff, Same-Sex Marriage, Soft Castiel/Dean Winchester, True Love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-06
Updated: 2020-12-06
Packaged: 2021-03-09 22:54:53
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,359
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27924121
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NEG85/pseuds/NEG85
Summary: Dean and Castiel's vows- pretty short, no story just the vows because I just needed to hear from their point of views how and what they might say.Hope you enjoy <3
Relationships: Bobby Singer & Dean Winchester & Sam Winchester, Castiel/Dean Winchester, Dean Winchester & John Winchester, Dean Winchester & Sam Winchester, John Winchester & Sam Winchester
Kudos: 16





	Vows: Dean and Castiel are getting married (Destiel Fluff)

**Author's Note:**

> By the way, I know these are long ass in depth emotional and trauma inclusive vows, in case I didn't make it clear, these are not said in front of others. There is no ceremony, these are simply vows Dean and Cas are saying to each other because the only thing that matters is that they are deciding to make a life together and declaring their love and devotion to each other.

Castiel’s vows

Dean:

The moment I touched you, the universe shifted. I’ve never been the same. It took me a long time to understand why I was different ever since then. Everything started to change and I- I was scared. I wasn’t built for this. For feelings, emotions, doubts- change. I was created to be a warrior in God’s army. To put the needs of the many above the needs of the few. To take orders, no questions, no doubts, no hesitation. But that became less and less who I am. I used to believe that being an Angel meant there was no other way than our way because it was God’s way. Existence has always been to fulfill God’s plan and purposes. But I began to realize, it’s not the ONLY way, or even the BEST way. That ‘god’ is just a selfish bastard. That he’s simply pulling strings for his own sick amusement. He doesn’t even care about us. EVERYTHING that I had based my entire existence on...was a lie. A manipulation. I was just another puppet to him. And for all his planning, setting things in place where HE willed them to be, all his lies, manipulation, there’s one thing he never took into consideration….You. The righteous man. He severely underestimated you. Your life has never been easy or fair. Neither were ever granted you because that’s not what would help to break you enough to bend you to his will. Or so he thought. The man god tortured, ruined his life and killed everyone he ever loved just to get him to be the perfect little soldier- like I had been. But you never stopped fighting. You fought for good, for love, for peace, and so others could have a chance for true happiness and the right to make their own choices for their lives. You gave everyone you ever saved the very thing you never had- the thing you longed for the most. And you told yourself it was good enough. You made yourself think of all the people who would live long happy lives, have children, watch them grow, grow old, have a normal, happy life. You never even got to be a child, not really. But you made sure Sam got to be. As much as you could help it. You gave him the safety and sense of security that you yourself had only briefly, if ever. You’ve changed the lives of everyone you’ve ever come into contact with. And ultimately, it changed the world. The entire universe, even. No matter what ‘god’ sent your way, you never stopped fighting. You fought for what was right, what your heart told you.

So now I have to do what my heart’s been desperately trying to tell me for so long. Dean, I love you. Not just because of the things you’ve done but because of who you are. You are selfless, kind and loving. Even those words fail to accurately portray how amazing you are. I’ve been around for so long, but before you I never really knew what it meant to be alive. Human or not, my life began with you. You showed me what it means to love, to give, to be there, to never give up, to keep fighting. I’ll never be able to repay all you’ve given me. But I choose right here, and right now, to live the rest of my existence- as a human. I choose this because nothing could be a greater gift than to grow old beside you. You’ve told me you’re mine, and Dean, I’m yours. On this day, I choose you to be my husband, to stand beside no matter what. To love you, to cherish you, to forgive your mistakes, hold you accountable to do better, but to remind you that you are so much more than you were led to believe. I promise to never leave, to never give up, and to never stop fighting.

Dean’s vows

Cas:

I don’t remember ever having a home. My only real family was Sam and Bobby. We didn’t see Bobby much, but when we did he was more of a dad to me, to both of us than our dad ever was. He did what he could to just let us enjoy being kids. For as long as I can remember, Sam’s been my responsibility. Hell, he’s more like a son than a brother. It wasn’t fair. I couldn’t be a regular selfish kid and worry about normal things. Even without the monsters, I had a kid to worry about. To keep safe, to feed, to always make sure he was okay. When I got older...that’s when the uh- that’s when I started to really see how bad dad’s anger could get. He started taking me on hunts with him, and we already moved around a lot so that covers all the bases of where all the bruises and busted lips came from. Hunter’s don’t question other hunters about how they raise their kids, so nobody did anything. Dad broke me down until I stopped fighting him. It was just easier that way. But Sam, he never stopped. I took the brunt of dad’s anger so Sammy, all he got was the heat- the yelling. Not that the poison of his words didn’t still hurt like hell coming from his tongue, sharp like a dagger carving them into you. All I ever knew was protecting Sam, trying to save people and killing monsters. There was no joy, no pleasure or peace in any of it. And definitely no choice. And because I know the truth, I can’t just stop. I can’t just not help, not try to save people who can’t save themselves.When I made the deal to trade my soul to get Sam back- when I went to Hell, I told myself I deserved it. Not that it was enjoyable, but because I was only good at fucking things up.

You saved me, Cas. Not just from Hell. You came along and you just- believed in me. We hadn’t known each other very long when the choice came and you rebelled. You turned your back on the only family, the only home, the only EXISTENCE you’d ever known. And you did it for me. Because I asked you to. You had that much faith in me, that you trusted what I knew was right over everything you’d ever been told or believed to be true. I think it’s because somehow beyond ‘god’, the universe created you to find me. For us to find each other. I’ve never believed in fate, but I don’t know how else to explain it. When we found each other, everything changed. For a long time, I didn’t understand it. It scared me, I ran from it, denied it, even lied to myself about it. But eventually I got tired of fighting against something that felt so right. Something I’d wanted and needed my entire life. Someone to love me and be there. Not because they HAD to, or because of what I did for them, but because they wanted to. Because they CHOSE to be. Cas, you’re loyal, loving, kind, dorky and weird in the best ways. I’ve made so many mistakes, so many bad decisions, and I can be a stubborn son of a bitch. But you forgive me and you’re always still there right beside me. You help me learn and understand things when all I see is one sided. You’ve helped me learn about myself and to grow. You help me be better. You accept all my faults and you love me anyway. I love you, Cas. And I choose this day to make you my husband. To stand beside no matter what, to love and cherish. To have a life together. You’ve had my heart for much longer than I’ve ever been willing to admit. And I couldn’t be more thankful and grateful that you’ve given me yours in return. I promise to never let you go, to never give up on you or us, and to never stop fighting.


End file.
